


Dancing Through Life

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Mistakes, Musical, Musical theatre references, Oneshot, Pair Skate, Pre GPF, Pre grand prix final, Slice of Life, Song fic, Songfic, The lead up to their duet, Training, What provoked them to do a pair skate, Wicked References, improvement, practice, rehearsing, victor spelt viktor, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: They were dancing through life, and dancing through moments. Together, they could do anything.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	Dancing Through Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wednesday has rolled around and I went deep into my shipping archives to bang this one out! Inspired by one of my favourite musical theatre pieces, Dancing Through Life from Wicked, this was one of my favourite oneshots to write thus far! I had a great time writing it and hope you guys enjoy reading this one as much as I did creating it. If you're interested in my work - I am currently on Week Thirteen of 52 for the Fifty Two Week Oneshot Challenge, and I have thus far managed to upload content every Wednesday since New Years' Day.  
> Thank you guys for supporting me and I hope you enjoy!

Practices were getting more and more gruelling as the Grand Prix Finale approached. They’d made it past round one, but the competition was only going to get tougher. Yuuri was more and more stressed each day, and his next competition was against not only Yuri Plisetsky, but Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada. Both were immensely strong skaters and they had so much to offer, much more than Yuuri, surely. After all, they were both so much younger than he was.

How was he going to keep up? He had to really pull something out of the bag in order to qualify for the Grand Prix Final, after all, if he were to mess up, it would be clear that he didn’t deserve Viktor.

He’d never deserve Viktor otherwise.

His head wasn’t on his shoulders anymore; he must have lost any sense of sensibility when he was repeating the same step-sequence for the fifth or was it sixth time. He had so many thoughts being spun around as he glided across the ice. But with each step, he seemed less stable. More wobbles. More stumbles.

Viktor seemed to have noticed too, he called out to Yuuri, his charge, his boyfriend. He seemed really conflicted and unfocused. The older man raised his arm in the air, hoping to attract Yuuri’s attention. He managed to, just about, get his attention, and motioned to his own neck in a slit throat motion.

“Let’s take a minute.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri said, skating toward his coach, his doe-like brown eyes gaping up at the older man.

“You’re up in your head too much again, and you keep stumbling. It’s not working at the moment, is it?”

Yuuri sighed quietly, lowering his head. After a few moments, he opened his hand, and Viktor produced his glasses from his pocket. He handed them back to Yuuri, who took them gratefully.

After a moment, the younger of the pair looked expectantly at his boyfriend. Viktor sighed, noticing that the composition for Yuuri’s Free Skate was still playing, and so, Viktor took off the covers for his blades and cut across the centre of the ice, a blur of black and grey. Even after all of those months by Viktor’s side, he couldn’t help but still be mesmerised by everything about him.

It didn’t make any sense, even after all this time. How had he managed to be interested in someone as boring as him? Viktor Nikiforov associated with the most beautiful, alluring, people. Yuuri, by comparison was just a pebble. But there they were, sharing the ice, just staring at one another.

Viktor slid his fingers across the screen of his music player, skipping through songs until he found something he wanted to listen to. Once he had chosen something he could listen to, knowing it wouldn’t remind Yuuri of anything, he was confident in just skating.

Yuuri stood on the edge of the ice, watching the graceful motions of the older man, his wispy silver hair billowing behind him, while his eyes sparkled. He was skating with effortless control of his muscles. No tricks, no movements that were particularly strenuous, just Viktor gliding with the easy grace that he always carried himself with. He reached a hand out to Yuuri as he passed him by

The music was loud, at maximum volume. An old showtune, from an American show. He recognised it almost immediately. He’d grinned, wanting to catch up with Viktor. Together the two men raced around the rink, their speeds inconsistent, but they flowed together like an extended choreographed dance. They had ascended, and slowly started to exchange smiles. There was a faint dusting of blush on each of their cheeks.

Their skates cut into the surface of the ice, carving swirls from where they’d moved together.

As the music’s pace picked up, the two men on the ice did too. It was Yuuri, who took the first step, he raced ahead of his boyfriend by several strides and leapt into a graceful and faultless triple salchow and Viktor’s eyes glistened with excitement as he spun on one leg, and backed up, moving into a triple axel. The pair skated past each other, fingers caressing each other as they passed each other by. Without hesitation, they started skating around one another, beaming. Occasionally, their circuits would result in twirls and simple tricks.

Viktor broke the cycle and moved toward the middle, doing a triple flip. He smiled at his boyfriend, head up, calling to his boyfriend over the rink, “Jump, we’ve got the momentum.”

“J-jump?” Yuuri stammered, his eyes wide in panic. He had removed his glasses, abandoning them on the side of the rink, and was back to skating “blind” as he jokingly called it. He had explained to Viktor that he tended to skate best during practice when he was without contacts because he could focus on technique instead of reactions. He would rather not see Viktor’s serious lack of a poker face when he could just acknowledge that he flubbed a jump, or fell out of a turn. He could focus more on himself than worrying about making his boyfriend proud.

“Jump, Yuuri, I’ll catch you.”

“Really!” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as he gazed up at him.

For a moment, concern filled him, stomach feeling like stone. But he’d lost so much weight there was no doubt in his mind that regardless of anything, he shouldn’t be too hard to lift. He wasn’t sure how often Viktor had attempted to do lifts, but if they’d fall down, at least his boyfriend would be there to break his fall. Silver linings, Yuuri figured.

“Yes. I promise.”

Viktor seemed more confident than he was, but Yuuri found that more reassuring than anything else. He had never been the one to be lifted, and reckoned that regardless of whether Viktor caught him, he was bound to perform a non-regulation jump. But who cared, this was just for fun.

“Okay. Okay. Yeah, I’ll jump, let’s do this, Viktor.”

“Yes!”

He did one last half-lap of the rink and took two strides toward Viktor before leaping into the air legs apart, like professional ice dancers would. Theoretically, Viktor would catch him by the hipbones and lift him over his head for a rotation.

But they’d never done this before, and Yuuri barely missed Viktor’s face whilst leaping in the air. He ended up taking Yuuri by the upper legs. They are immediately off balance, but they don’t fall until Viktor puts Yuuri down. They end up wobbling and falling onto their bottoms, laughter louder than the sound of the music. They held each other’s hands as they eased their ways back upright, and suddenly all frustration at the step sequence had been forgotten.

They were dancing through life. Dancing through moments.


End file.
